This invention relates to an article display stand and particularly to a stand that can be easily assembled and disassembled for ease of storage.
The display of articles for sale in a retail establishment such as a florist or a jewelry store is an important part of proper merchandising. Also, the use of appropriate display stands for floral centerpieces is an important factor in contributing to the overall aesthetics of social events such as banquets, weddings, etc. In both of the above-mentioned uses, it is advantageous to have display stands that can be easily assembled or disassembled so that each display stand requires only a minimum of storage space. This is particularly important for florists that may have need for a multitude of centerpiece stands.
Additionally, with respect to centerpiece stands, it is preferable that the stand be made of a transparent material to permit persons on opposite sides of a banquet table to view each other. As generally in use at the present time, centerpiece floral arrangements are placed in the table center causing great difficulty for persons on opposite sides to see and converse with each other.
There is thus a need for a knockdown type of article display stand that can be formed of transparent plastic material and that can provide a stable, solid and firm support for an article.